holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Self
Guy Self FRCS (SN) is very unpredictable, assertive and driven, and is a leader who demands excellence from others. ﻿He is a spontaneous, original thinker who seldom lets rules dictate his lust for work and life.﻿Irresistible to some, but dogmatic to others, he inspires intense loyalty and resistance with equal force. Always right, he will sullenly brood if betrayed and make life very difficult if need be; cross him at your peril. Early life During Guy's childhood, his father died and Valerie feared that this would result in him losing ambition, and she didn't want his talent going to waste. Instead, she would constantly push him to perfection by physically harming him and even locking him in the cupboard. In turn, this turned Guy against his mother and they became estranged once he'd reached adulthood and advanced in his career in medicine. He was estranged from Valerie for a large portion of his life after this, including his marriage to Anya and the birth of their daughter Zosia. When she eventually required care, he supported her through the bills but refused to let her have anything to do with him or Zosia. Time at Holby General Hospital (2013-16) Guy is Holby City Hospital's former CEO, director of surgery. But is now Director of Nuerosurgery and consultant neurosurgeon. Guy, who comes across as firm but fair, immediately clashes with then acting CEO Serena Campbell , consultant general surgeon Michael Spence and head of general surgery Ric Griffin over patients and protocol. His colleagues, however, come onto his side when he shows his dedication to his staff by giving his backing to Serena in a difficult situation. It is later revealed that F1, Zosia March is his daughter and the two have a strained relationship following Zosia's mother's death. Zosia makes it clear to Guy that she wants nothing to do with him both personally and professionally. Prior to his arrival at HCH, he previously had a relationship with Colette Sheward. In Series 17 Episode 27 Guy resigned from being Holby City Hospital's CEO in order to be a full-time neurosurgeon and former CEO Henrik Hanssen will come back and replace him as CEO of Holby City Hospital in Series 17 Episode 30. Guy started to focus more onto the surgery side of things in April 2015, once he got told that he can not carry on performing in theatre and still be the Chief Executive Officer of Holby City Hospital. Guy was unhappy about this but he chose Neurosurgery over being the CEO, he apologized to Elliot Hope about demoting him from being the Clinical Lead of Darwin and later reinstated him before he stepped down as the CEO, he then made himself the Clinical Lead of Keller ward. Guy is later inempressed when he finds out the old CEO (Henrik Hanssen) who he took over from has got his job as the new CEO of the hospital as his plans for the new Nuero surgey suite will not be happening as Henrik Hanssen (returned/new CEO) doesn't want the new unit in Holby City. On 23 August 2016, Valerie was admitted to Darwin after having heart complications. Zosia began treating her, both unaware of their relationship. It was only when she noticed Guy the truth came out. Zosia was initially confused and angry at the way her father was treating Valerie, but he confessed the truth to her about his childhood abuse. Two days later, Jac Naylor returned to the department following leave and her and Guy clashed over Valerie's treatment. Although Guy took no pity on her, it was decided that she was unfit for the new experimental procedure and Guy was left feeling guilty. She apologised to him for what had happened in the past and he was able to get Jac to perform the operation. Shortly before it commenced, Valerie asked for her son's forgiveness, but he simply ignored her request and assured her that she'd be alright. However, Valerie suffered from extensive bleeding during surgery and Jac and Ollie were unable to save her. Guy was angry and upset, but later thanked Jac for going ahead with it. However, she simply told him that it was entirely her choice, that he couldn't ever coerce her into doing anything, and that she'd get rid of him from her department in the future. Interference in the ED Guy makes his first appearance at the ED for a meeting regarding Martin Ashford's future in HCH following F2 Lily Chao's decision to report Martin for misconduct. He gave Martin a warning and told Lily to be more careful. Guy next appears briefly in the following episode, 'Valves to Vagrants' as clinical lead, Zoe Hanna visits him following Connie Beauchamp's arrival in the ED . She is furious that he hasn't discussed this with her but, Guy refuses to sack Connie , stating she is one of Holby's best ever surgeons that actually wants to work in the ED. When Zoe steps down as Clinical Lead she goes to Guy with Connie and said that she steps down so then Connie takes over the ED, Guy tells Connie to get rid of Zoe but she refuses to get rid of her because shes one of the greatest Consultants she's ever worked with. Behind the scenes John Michie has portrayed Guy Self since 2013, he has since made guest appearances in sister show Casualty. It was announced via John Michie's Instagram that he is to leave Holby City in November after 3 years in the role.http://www.entirelyholby.co.uk/single-post/2016/10/24/John-Michie-to-leave-Holby-City References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:2013 arrivals Category:Current characters Category:CEO Category:Keller Category:Clinical Leads Category:Keller Clinical Lead Category:2016 departures